Innocence without Magic
by Alexis and Riley Winchester
Summary: Out of nowhere, riley says, "I can't wait till I give birth, I'm gonna break your hand." "Mine? You mean Deans," Alexis asked referring to Riley's boyfriend."Nope, both of yours," Riley says This is our take on what OUAT would be like no magic AU, and no fairytales. Just a family story, with Killian, and Emma married, with two twin girls (Riley and Alexis) & their everyday life.


INNOCENCE WITHOUT MAGIC

**A/N: Hey everyone this Alexis, and this is my (well our) first OUAT ffic, like ever...just giving it a shot, and hoping you guys will like/love it. Don't have a beta, at the moment, so any/all mistakes are ours. If you all could please leave a review, after you read it, that would be greatly appreciated. we don't own OUAT, sadly. but we do own Riley and Alexis, and Avery, and any other random characters we put in the story. But this is our take, on what it would be like if there was no curse, or anything, it's an alternate universe (au) and no fairytales. Let us know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alexis and Riley**

Chapter 1

"Hey Lex," a fourteen year old with shoulder length brown hair, say to her twin sister.

"Hi Riley," Alexis replied to her sister.

Sitting next to her sister, Riley asked, "Watch ya watching?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Alexis replied, "Nothing really, just watching a re-run of supernatural."

"Oh-my-gosh, awesome!" Riley exclaimed, and then huddled next to her sister, as she wrapped her arms around Alexis' arms.

Looking down at her arm Alexis asks, "Uhm, Rie, what are you doing?"

"Cuddling up next to you?" Riley asked with a duh tone.

"Oh, okay, but, uhm, why?" Alexis asked, not really caring why, but just out of curiosity.

"Because, one, your warm, and two, well my cramps need warmth." Riley told her sister.

Kind of confused, Alexis replies, "Oh, okay. I didn't realize cramps need warmth."

Riley looks at her sister with a serious look on her face and said, "Yup, my cramps need warmth, it helps calm them down."

"Ah, okay." Alexis replied, not sure of what to take about her sister and her cramps.

Out of nowhere, riley says, "I can't wait till I give birth, I'm gonna break your hand."

"Mine? You mean Deans," Alexis asked referring to Riley's boyfriend.

"Nope, both of yours," Riley said with an evil laugh.

"Oh, okay, thanks?" Alexis said, and then continued, "Well then it's only fair to have you in my delivery room with my husband."

"You do that then, I'm gonna go drug free." Riley told her.

"Not me, I'm sticking to drugs. I don't want pain." Alexis replied back.

Sitting slightly up, Riley swings her legs over Alexis' lap and says, "You're a total wuss. I can handle pain, unless I stub my toe, then its sudden death!"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis said, "Yeah, okay; and I believe its sudden death for anyone."

"Yeah that's true," Riley agreed, and then laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

About five minutes of silence had gone by when Riley asks, "Shoot me?"

Hitting her sister's arm, Alexis says, "Don't even ask me that."

"You'd rather have me suffer at the hands of Bob!" Riley exclaimed.

Leaning her head back against the couch Alexis replies, "Last time I checked, Bob has no hands."

"He does too!" Riley argued.

"Uhm…" Alexis replied with a look of confusion.

"It's stabbing my insides," Riley replied, and then said, "Can't wait to get preggers."

"Oh, yeah, uhm, we're only fourteen." Alexis replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's so Bob doesn't come." Riley told her.

Replying back Alexis says, "Yeah, for nine months, then what will you do?"

"Then, I'll get pregnant again." Riley told her, as if it was that simple.

"Then after that? He'll come back." Alexis told her.

Riley sighs, and then said, "You can have that kid, and I'll give the next one to Nicole.

"What would Dean say about that?" Alexis asked her.

"Well, he'd wonder how I was pregger in the first place." Riley replied.

"Yeah, true," Alexis said, thinking.

Laughing out loud, Riley says, "I'll just say you're the daddy."

Alexis says, "That's, uhm, wrong. Like on SO many levels."

Riley just laughs so hard she ended up with tears in her eyes. Not even five minutes later both girls hear, "What's this about being pregnant?"

Looking up to see their parents standing in front of them with their arms crossed, both girls reply, "Nothing!"

"Riley, up to your room, Lexie, you stay here." Their mom told them.

Watching their daughter, Riley, run up the stairs their mom turns to their dad, and says, "Killian, you go take Riley, I'll take Lexie."

Killian faces his wife and says, "Emma, you take Riley, and I'll take Lexie."

"Not this time, trust me." Emma told her husband.

"Alright," Killian said, and then headed up the stairs to Riley's room.

After watching her husband walk up the stairs, Emma turns to face Alexis, and says, "Lex, sweetheart, you want to tell me what you and your sister were talking about?"

Alexis pulled her legs up to her chest and said, "It was nothing really, just ya know, small talk."

Sitting next to her daughter, Emma says, "Lexie, neither one of you two are pregnant are you?"

"N-no, honest! Neither one of us are," Alexis all but yelled.

Rubbing her daughters back, Emma again asked, "Don't get worked up Lex. I'm going to ask again, and I demand an answer, what were you two talking about?"

Wrapping her arms around her legs, Alexis replied, "It all started with Bob."

Not comprehending what she said, Emma replied, "Uhm, alright, who's Bob?"

"You know, Bob." Alexis replied with embarrassment.

"Lexie, you need to elaborate, who is Bob?" Emma asked, getting slightly annoyed.

Alexis started fidgeting, and replied with embarrassment, "You know, Bob, as in our monthly, you know…periods, you know?"

"Oh, I see now," Emma replied as it clicked in her head. She then asked, "You two named your periods Bob?"

"Uhm, yeah?" Alexis replied, making it sound like a question instead of an answer.

"Okay, go on," Emma told her.

"Anyway, uhm, Riley had come over and snuggled up to me, I asked her why she was practically sitting on me, and she said, I was warm, apparently, and said that her cramps needed warmth. Then she went on saying she can't wait till she gets pregnant. I reminded her that we were only fourteen, and that we have like a long time before that ever happens. I then asked her what Dean…I mean," Alexis stopped after realizing she started to tell her mom about Dean.

"Who's Dean?" Emma asked her.

"Riley's going to kill me if I say, do I have to?" Alexis asked her mom.

Answering Alexis, Emma says, "Yes, you do, who's Dean?"

"Mom, I can't," Alexis told her, wanting to keep her promise to her sister.

"Alexis," Emma started with a stern voice.

"Okay," Alexis said, and then answered her mom, "Dean is Riley's boyfriend."

"Finish explaining," Emma told her.

"Okay," Alexis replied, and then continued to explain, "I asked Riley what Dean would say if she had gotten pregnant, and she said, she'd tell him that I was the baby's "daddy". I don't know how she came up with that. That's pretty much all she said."

"Alright, thanks Lex," Emma told her as she patted her daughters' knee, as she got up.

Before her mom could leave the room, Alexis said, "Mom."

"Yeah, Lex?" Emma replied as she turned around to face her daughter.

"You're not mad are you?" Alexis asked her mom worriedly.

"No, of course not baby." Emma told her daughter as she walked over to her, and said, "Come here baby."

Taking her moms' hand, Alexis got up from the couch, and wrapped her arms around her mom. Emma wrapped her arms around Alexis, and said,

"I love you baby girl, and I'm not mad. When your father and I walked in and we heard you two talking about being pregnant. We got a little worried. I'm relieved to know that, that's not the case. You're right about one thing, and you two are only fourteen. You girls are too young to be having babies."

"I know, and I love you too," Alexis replied.

**Mean while upstairs…**

Once Riley reached her room, she started pacing; trying to think of what to tell her parents, knowing they over heard her and her sisters' conversation. Not even five minutes later, Riley hears a knock on the door, and she says,

"Come in."

Watching her dad walk in and shut the door, Riley starts to fidget with her hands. Then she hears her dad say, "So, Riley, what was that conversation about?

Going over to her bed, Riley answered, Uhm, what conversation?"

"Don't act like you don't know Riley." Killian told his daughter as he sat down at desk.

"Okay, we were just talking about Bob…" Riley started, and then her dad interrupted her.

"Bob is who?" Not your boyfriend is he?" Killian asked, interrupting his daughter.

"Dad!" Riley exclaimed covering her face with her hands, while shaking her head in embarrassment.

"What Riley?" Killian asked her, confused.

"Bob, he uh…isn't a person. He's uh, made up by me and Lexie. It's girl stuff." Riley told him as her face blushed.

"Meaning what exactly?" Killian asked her, clearly not understanding what his fourteen year old was trying to say.

Slapping her forehead, Riley said, in embarrassment, "Bob is a name we chose for our, uhm…periods."

Finally getting it, Killian said, "Right of course."

"Can't mom talk to me? It would be easier and less traumatic." Riley asked, not wanting the conversation to go anymore.

"Sorry kid, she's talking to Lexie." Killian replied then said, "What brought being pregnant?"

"Oh God," Riley said, and then yelled, "MOM!"

"Riley, just tell me," Killian told her.

Sighing Riley says, "Lex and I were just talking, I told her that when I get pregnant, in the far, far, far future, that she would be in the delivery room with Dean, I mean, future husband, down the long, long far future."

Rubbing his hands against his face, not believing he was having this conversation with his fourteen year old daughter. He then said, "No getting married and having babies till your thirty-five. Who's Dean?"

"Dad! Really?" Riley said, and then continued, "Dean is this guy I've been seeing, well talking too for about seven and a half months now."

"You have a boyfriend that you haven't bothered to tell your mother and I?" Killian asked her.

"I wasn't sure if it would work out, and it was never brought up?"Riley explained.

Before Killian could reply back, Riley's bedroom door opened, revealing Riley's mom. Emma walked in the door and said, "Everything okay?"

"We're done, and Riley?" Killian said as he stood up.

Looking up at her dad, Riley answered, "Yeah?"

"I meant what I said," Then Killian walked out of the door.

Watching her husband leave the room, Emma asked her daughter, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, that was like, pure torture, why couldn't you have talked to me instead?" Riley asked.

"You know how your sister gets. She would've clammed up if your father had talked to her." Emma told her daughter.

Sighing as she sat on her bed, Riley said, "Yeah, that's true."

Walking towards the door, Emma says, "Alright, I'm going to go start on dinner, I don't want to hear you or your sister talking about being pregnant again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I definitely don't want another awkward conversation again." Riley replied to her mom.

"Good," Emma said, and then walked out of her daughter's room.

After her mom left her room, Riley went ahead and went downstairs to see what her sister is doing. Riley finds her in the living room sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. She then goes over and sits by her sister and says, "Hi ya Lex."

Looking over at her sister, Alexis responds, "Hi Rie."

Putting her arm on Alexis, Riley asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alexis responded to her sister.

Nudging her twin, Riley says, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not!" Alexis replied to her sister, and then stood up to go leave the living room.

Standing up after her sister, Riley went up to Alexis and said, "Lexie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, now leave me alone Riley!" Alexis practically yelled. Then she walked out and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

As Alexis walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink, she walked over to the cabinet to get a glass down when she heard her mom ask,

"What's going on?"

Alexis turned around to face her mom and said, "Nothing, I just came in here to get a drink."

"Not that, what were you yelling at your sister for?" Emma asked her.

Putting her cup down, Alexis walked over to the fridge and got a Dr. Pepper out, then said, "I don't know."

Walking over to her daughter, Emma said, "Lexie, you do too know, now tell me."

"I don't know mom, okay?" Alexis responded as she raised her voice at her mom.

"Alexis Nicole, don't you ever raise your voice to me again, you understand?" Emma told her daughter sternly; Emma then went on to say, "Why don't you go on up to your room Lex, and cool off."

"But…" Alexis went to protest.

Pointing her finger towards the direction of the stairs, Emma said, "No Alexis just go."

"Fine," Alexis responded as she turned to go up the stairs to her room, leaving her glass on the counter.

Walking up the steps, Alexis passed her dad, and Killian asked her, "What's wrong Lex?"

Alexis ignored her dad and continued to her bedroom. Watching his daughter walk into her room, Killian turned around and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Seeing his wife, Killian asked,

"What's wrong with Lex?"

Emma turned around by the stove and said, "I have no idea what has gotten into her. She yelled at Riley, she then raised her voice at me. I wasn't going to tolerate that behavior so I sent her up to her room."

"That's not like her." Killian replied, he then continued, "Want me to talk to her?"

"No, that's okay, I'm gonna let her cool off and calm down, then I'll go up and talk to her, find out what's wrong." Emma told him as she went back and stirred the noodles that were boiling in a pan on the stove.

Walking over to the stove Killian asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, quick and easy," Emma replied.

"Sounds good, how much longer till it's ready?" Killian asked.

Giving the noodles a quick stir again, Emma replied, "About another five to ten minutes."

"Alright, want me to go have Riley and Alexis wash up?" Killian asked her.

Turning to face her husband, Emma said, "Actually, just tell Riley, as soon as I drain this and put it with the sauce, I'm gonna go talk to Alexis."

"Okay, sounds good," Killian replied as he walked out to go tell Riley to go wash up.

Once the noodles got done, Emma dumped the noodles into the strainer. After they drained, she stuck it back in the pan and dumped the sauce onto the spaghetti, giving it a quick stir, Emma turned the stove down on low heat. Then Emma walked out of the kitchen and went up to Alexis' room.

**Upstairs in Alexis' room**

Alexis had been lying on her bed since her mom had sent her to her room, which was at least almost ten minutes ago. Hearing a knock on the door, Alexis says, "Come in.

"Lex, I want to talk to you." Emma said once she walked into her daughters' room, making sure the door was closed.

Sitting up in her bed, Alexis leaned her back against the wall, and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, then said, "I'm sorry mom."

Going over to sit by her daughter, Emma asks, "Sorry for what?"

"For raising my voice to you, and yelling at Riley," Alexis answered, feeling ashamed for doing what she did.

"I forgive you Lex, but you have to apologize to your sister." Emma told her.

Sighing, Alexis said, "I know."

"You want to tell me about why you yelled at your sister?" Emma asked her.

"I'm mad at Riley; she brought up that stupid conversation. Because of that, we had to talk to you guys, all because she brought up that stupid subject. She should have had stopped at Bob and cramps." Alexis told her as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with that. I understand it was embarrassing for you to talk to me about, but hun, don't be mad at your sister, she may be a bit weird at times, but you two are close, don't let that conversation ruin that." Emma told her.

"I know, she's not just a bit weird, she's downright crazy!" Alexis replied with a small giggle.

"Jokes aside, you need to apologize to your sister," Emma told her seriously.

Giving a sigh, Alexis says, "Yeah, I know, and I will."

Standing up, Emma says, "Alright, why don't you go wash up for dinner, it's just about ready."

"Okay," Alexis replied, she then stood up and said, "Mom."

Turning around Emma asks, "Yeah, Lex?"

Fidgeting with her hands, Alexis says, "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are baby," Emma said walking over to her daughter, "Next time, don't get upset, if you're mad about something, or at someone talk to them, or come and talk to me or your father, okay?"

"Okay, I will; I love you mom." Alexis said, then walked over and gave her mom a hug.

"I love you too baby girl." Emma said, giving the girl a hug back.

Alexis went and followed her mom out of her room and down stairs, to go find her sister. Seeing her sister in the living room, Alexis went over to her twin sister, and said, "I'm sorry Rie."

Looking over to see her twin sister, Riley said, "It's okay, but what was wrong?"

Looking down at the floor, Alexis said, "I was just mad, because you brought that conversation up about having babies and what not, and that we had to talk to mom and dad, separately of course, and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Walking up to her sister, Riley wrapped her arms around Alexis and said, "I forgive you, but next time, talk to me before you start lashing out, or yelling or whatever. I wasn't sure what I did wrong to you for you to yell at me like that. I Love you Lex."

"I love you too," Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around her sister, trying not to cry.

Alexis looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes and asked, "So you're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not, we may fight Lex, but I could never stay mad at you for long. We're sisters; we're supposed to go at each other's throats. But ya know we hardly, well never, fight like that, we're close, and I want to keep it that way."

"Me too," Alexis said cherishing the moment with her sister, glad knowing that Riley wasn't mad at her.

"Come on, dinner should be ready," Riley told her as she pulled away from her twin and pulled Alexis along with her towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Alexis says following her sister into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, both girls walked up to their mom to see if she needed help, Riley asks,

"Hey mom, need help with anything?"

"Hey girls, no I'm good thanks though, if you want go ahead and get your drinks, and go ahead and have a seat at the table, all I have to do is pull the garlic break out and dinner will be ready." Emma told her girls.

"Okay," Both girls said, as they both walked over to the fridge to get them each a Dr. Pepper out to drink.

Getting their drinks poured into glasses, Alexis and Riley, walked out of the kitchen, and walked over to the dining room that is connected to the kitchen. Pulling out their seats at the designated seat, both girls sit down at the table, and wait for their parents to come in and join them.

Not even five minutes later Emma brings the garlic bread and the spaghetti over, and looks over to see her husband, Killian, walk in the dining room and asks, "Killian, hun, can you go get the parmesan cheese out of the fridge please?"

"Yeah sure thing," Killian responded as he walked back into the kitchen to go get the parmesan cheese."

Sitting at one end of the table Emma goes ahead and sits in her spot, as she sees Killian coming back in and taking a seat at his end of the table, after placing the parmesan cheese on the table by the spaghetti. "Alright kiddos go ahead and dig in."

Riley grabs the bowl of spaghetti, and while scooping up some onto her plate and asks, "So, how was your guy's day?"

"Well, my day has been quite alright, been a quiet day, Killian?" Emma told her daughters as she took the spaghetti bowl from Riley.

"I'd have to agree with you on that, it's been a quiet day for sure." Killian replied to his wife as he also dished out spaghetti onto his plate.

The rest of dinner had gone quietly; Killian and Emma had talked to each other how their day went while the girls sat quietly minding their own business and eating their dinner quietly. Towards the end of dinner, Killian tells the girls, "When you two are done eating, I want you guys to put away the left over's and clean the dishes."

Both girls begrudgingly said, "Alright."

After dinner both girls, took their plates to the kitchen, and went back to the table, and picked up the spaghetti bowl, and the garlic plate, and while Alexis was putting the left over's away, Riley went ahead and started on doing the dishes. Once Alexis got the left over's put up, she went over and helped Riley with putting the dishes up and putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher once they emptied it out.

Making sure they got everything put up, Riley turns to Alexis and says, "Hey Lex, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Uhm, yeah sure, what'd you have in mind?" Alexis replied as she dried her hands on the hand towel.

"Well, I was thinking, we could watch _World War Z,_" Riley answered her twin, as she grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge.

Getting a glass out of the cabinet for her sister, Alexis replies, "That sounds really good, I love that movie!"

"Yeah I know me too," Riley responded back after taking the glass from her sister and pouring herself some juice, and then she went and put the juice back up in the fridge.

As both girls walked out of the kitchen, and headed for the stairs, Riley says, "Why don't we get in our pajamas and then we can meet in my room? Then I'll come back down here and grab the movie, sound good?"

"Perfect," Alexis says, as she followed her sister up the stairs and then went into her bedroom, and got ready for bed.

When Riley got into her room, she quickly changed into her favorite pajamas and then ran down the stairs to the living room, and grabbed the movie, before she made it back up the stairs, she heard her mom ask, "What's going on?"

Turning to face her parents, Riley answered, "Lex, and I are gonna watch a movie in my room, I just came down here to get the movie."

"Okay, what movie are you girls watching?" Killian asked his daughter.

Showing the movie to her dad, Riley said, "_World War Z._"

"That's a good movie; don't be staying up to late tonight alright?" Emma told her daughter before she could run back up the stairs.

"We won't, promise," Riley told her mom, and then she turned around and ran back up the stairs.

Just as Riley reached her room, Alexis was walking out of the bathroom, and heading towards Riley's room, and Alexis asked, "Get the movie?"

"Yup got it right here," Riley answered her as she opened her door, and showed her sister the movie at the same time, as they walked in.

"Awesome," Alexis said, as she walked over to her sister's bed, and got comfortable.

Once Riley got the movie into the DVD player, she grabbed the TV remote and the DVD remote and went and crawled on the bed next to her sister, and they both snuggled up on the bed just as the movie started to play. Halfway through the movie, both girls had passed out on the bed fast asleep, with the movie playing in the background.

**Downstairs in the living room**

"I'm going to go ahead and check the on the girls, make sure their doing okay, then I'm going to go get ready for bed myself," Emma told Killian as she stood up off the couch.

Looking up at his wife, Killian says, "Alright, I'll be right up behind, I'll just go make sure the doors are locked and the lights shut off.

Making sure all the lights were off and the doors locked, Killian walked up the stairs, and checked in on his daughters, even though he knew that Emma most likely already had. Seeing his two girls snuggled up next to each other, Killian went in and shut the TV off and covered the girls up with a blanket that was lying on the floor next to the bed. He then walked out of the room, making sure the door shut closed, and he walked to his bed room to also get ready for bed.

"The girls are asleep," Killian said as he went to the dresser as he took his shirt off, and grabbed his pajama bottoms out of the top drawer, and took his pants off and then he put his pajama bottoms on before climbing in bed next to Emma.

"Yeah, I checked on them, they were barely awake when I checked on 'em." Emma told him as she watched him climb in bed.

Getting under the blankets Killian leaned towards Emma and gave her a quick kiss, before reaching over on the night stand and shutting off the light. Both Killian and Emma snuggled up next to each other after saying good night; they both had easily fallen asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you could please leave a review, let us know how we did, and if we need to correct anything, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks again,**

**Alexis and Riley**


End file.
